The present disclosure relates generally to power converters. For charging applications, power converters frequently receive power from an alternating current (AC) power source and convert the AC power to direct current (DC) power effective to charge a load such as a battery or other energy storage device. In order to galvanically isolate the load from the power source, a transformer is coupled between the load and power source. Existing power converters suffer from a number of shortcomings and disadvantages. There remain unmet needs including reducing power converter complexity, increasing power converter reliability, and reducing power converter losses. For instance, some power converters receive AC power, convert all the AC power to DC power with an AC/DC converter, and then convert the DC power to high frequency AC with a DC/AC converter effective to reduce transformer size. Converting all the input AC power to DC power and back to AC produces switching losses during each conversion. There is a significant need for the unique apparatuses, methods, systems and techniques disclosed herein.